


Full Moon

by GayCalculator



Series: Elder Rolls [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, I wrote this with my coochie, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Marathon Sex, Mating, Mating Bond, Mild Come Inflation, Misuse of Spells, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Orsimer (Elder Scrolls), Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf (Elder Scrolls), Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, mild mind break, monster fucking, oh boy, werewolf dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCalculator/pseuds/GayCalculator
Summary: Watching over her werewolf wife's full moon transformations had become routine for Eirei. However when Hircine decides Rei needs to prove herself as a proper mate for his champion, a monstrous enchantment in Khanit's werewolf form completely wrecks the altmer's night as she drowns in pleasure to prove herself.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Elder Rolls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996864
Kudos: 14





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is very crucial to mention but this is not intended to fetishize trans women at all I was just really horny for size kink werewolf fucking combined with a pregnancy kink.

“You seem prepared,” Khanít said with a grin, enjoying how the altmer held her arm as they walked through the dense forest path to a remote grove they had found earlier that week. 

“I’m just planning to do some light reading really. I brought plenty of food to keep you satisfied so you shouldn’t have any reason to terrorize another horse. I just hope I’ll stay warm.” Rei joked, having had her method down to a science at this point. 

Rei remembered the first time Khanít had transformed and the chaos it had caused. It had been awkward enough that it had happened when she was mostly naked, covering herself with a bedsheet as she watched Khanít transform, only to have to chase her down through the city into the woods afterward. After that, the two of them decided that they would go into a secluded area where Rei would be able to watch over her, and likely hold her back in case Khanít lost control on nights of the full moon. Thankfully, that had yet to happen in nearly the whole year they had been together, and the many moons Rei had sat through watching over her. 

She had her normal gear, as well as an extra blanket, in case the night of late winter proved to be as cold as it always was, even when spring was just around the corner. However, by some stroke of luck, it seemed the night had kept a soft warmth in the air. 

“Come on it’s literally First Seed, you can’t have expected it to be that cold.” Khanít teased back, leaning a bit closer with a grin. “Besides I have you here, that’s satisfaction enough.” 

Despite all the experience, Rei had now with being in love, she still blushed, Khanít’s voice melting in a way that proved to ruin her. However, something about what Khanít said felt a bit…off. It wasn’t in a bad way at all, but since Morning Star, Rei realized Khanít was a bit needier than she had proved to be in the past. It wasn’t all the time, but at times it felt like Khanít just couldn’t get enough of her, in bed or otherwise. Khanít would always apologize when getting into random, sporadic bouts of possessive jealousy, or when she felt she had been a little too rough with the lovely cleric, but Rei never cared much. Even on the last full moon, Khanít seemed to be a bit more animalistic whilst transformed. While it was obvious she was still in control, Rei couldn’t ignore the way she seemed to constantly be sniffing, observing, examining her, like a creature watching its ‘prey’. Rather than making her frightened, Rei couldn’t help but find this oddly charming, though she failed to tell Khanít out of sheer embarrassment. 

“You...you tease me by saying such things” Rei nearly pulled away out of a gut reaction, but instead did the opposite and held her arm a bit tighter. 

“I know.” Khanít stopped walking as they stepped through the last of the trees into the clearing. “I never thought I’d be so lucky to have a mate like you watching over me.” She pulled away just enough to angle Rei’s cheek into a kiss as the sun finished setting below the horizon. 

Rei knew they only had a matter of time before the full moon was high in the sky, but she couldn’t help but lean into the embrace with a heavy sigh. Her arms looped around Khanít’s shoulders as she kissed her back with just as much love. She felt Khanít’s hand trail from her back down to her waist, pressing the altmer against her frame. 

Rei felt her cheeks heat up and her remaining walls of seriousness melt as they always did when Khanít kissed her. 

_ “I really am her mate…”  _ Rei thought. It was easy for her to forget the implications behind a title like that, but whenever Khanít whispered it reminded her just how bound the two of them were. 

What should’ve been a chaste kiss slowly turned into something deeper, as soon as Rei felt Khanít’s tongue slip past her lips to tangle with hers. The orsimer’s hand moved from Rei’s cheek to tangle in her hair, holding her close, nearly so she was unable to pull away. The hand on her waist moved further down to grab her ass without much warning other than a low grunt from Khanít. Rei felt a bolt of warmth wash over her before it settled between her legs. 

“Khanít- '' She gasped against her lips before she felt Khanít drive them back, Rei’s feet just able to keep up before she was pressed against a sturdy tree. The hand on her ass grabbed the back of her thigh, lifting her leg up through the slit in her dress. Rei moaned, still taken aback by Khanít’s sudden aggressiveness but letting herself be enveloped anyway. Her hands pulled back to cup Khanít’s cheeks in an effort to get closer.

“You smell so fucking good” Khanít growled in her ear after pulling away just a bit. “I just...can’t get enough of you…” Her voice was deep and heavy with sudden lust, her lips dipping down to Rei’s throat, her teeth pressing against her skin. She lingered there, grabbing at Rei’s dress in order to expose more of her skin as she marked her, the grip on the other’s strong thigh tightening. Fingers trailed into Rei’s inner thigh to grab at her muscles, trailing dangerously close to her increasingly ruined panties. 

“I wish everyone knew you were mine...just by looking at you…” She roughly groped Rei through the fabric of her dress. It felt like Khanít could’ve eaten her raw with her desire for the beautiful cleric. 

It felt so familiar. It wasn’t just Khanít’s aggressiveness that made Rei feel weak in the knees, but there was something just so animalistic about the whole thing. The first time Khanít had acted like this was the night before her first transformation, where Rei had felt so overwhelmed under her touch she had been driven to tears and sobs of pleasure. She had been so marked up that she was surprised she hadn’t turned into a werewolf herself. Rei always noticed that Khanít seemed to resort to those animalistic instincts whenever the full moon neared as if it burned in her blood. It seemed that the wolf inside craved Rei just as much as Khanít herself, especially when the moon was full. Rei whimpered as she felt Khanít bite a new mark into her fair skin. 

“W-wait- love hold-” Rei managed to gasp out, pushing Khanít back just a tiny bit and dropping her leg. It seemed to startle Khanít enough to snap her out of her needy haze. 

“I-I’m sorry” Khanít exclaimed softly, a bit of guilt pouring over her. “I didn’t realize I was getting carried away” she began to pull back before Rei caught her face in her hands. 

“You don’t need to apologize” Rei chuckled sweetly, stroking her cheek with her thumb, her body still feeling ablaze with a blush. “It just seems to be about that time.” She gestured up into the sky where the stars had begun to come out. 

Khanít’s gaze followed until she stood almost entranced with the sky itself, before snapping back to her senses. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I can feel it.” Khanít grinned wide before looking back down to Rei. “It’s like my blood itself is on fire.” She felt her heartbeat thump in her chest before she pressed her forehead to Rei’s and cupped her cheeks again. She took a deep breath in and let out almost a satisfied growl as the pounding in her chest started to grow. “Even when I’m in control...My instincts always scream for more.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going-” 

“But now… it’s like the last thing I want...is to leave your side.” Her breathing grew heavier, and Rei could feel her pulse as she rested her hand on Khanít’s neck. “I just want... to make you...mine.” She started to pull away from how she pressed against Rei. 

Rei noticed the flush washing over her skin and how sweat had begun to bead all over her. When she caught Khanít’s eyes, she saw those of a wolve’s. Her hand reached around to grip the back of Khanít’s skull, her own heartbeat feeling like it matched the rhythm of her wife’s. 

“I am yours, my love.” She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Khanít’s, chasing the orsimer as she had started to pull away. “Whether it’s marked with a bite or band I’m always yours.” She breathed heavily herself, the heat growing between her thighs for reasons she didn’t know, as she held Khanít against her with all the intensity the other had just held her with. “Don’t ever forget that.” 

“Fuck I love you” Khanít grinned with a growl in her voice, her hands grabbing Rei’s biceps and pulling her into a final kiss, that seemed to have more intensity than all the previous ones that night combined. 

“I love you too…” Rei responded with a whine after Khanít pulled away, feeling herself slump against the tree as she momentarily felt too weak in the knees from Khanít’s kiss to stand. She remained leaning against the tree as she gathered herself to look up and watch her lover as she pulled away, making enough distance for what was about to happen. 

Khanít had returned her gaze to the sky until it locked with the overhanging moonlight. The moon was right above in all her glory, conducting Hircine’s pack in a grand symphony as the transformation took hold. 

Rei didn’t usually like watching Khanít’s forced transformations, as she always seemed to be in a unique sort of pain unlike when she did it voluntarily in battle. But for some reason, now she couldn’t turn her eyes away. Keeping herself against the tree, she watched as Khanít’s chest seemed to pulse as if she could still feel her heartbeat, eyes fixated at the moon, and then heard as Khanít let out that blood-curdling scream as she fell to her hands and knees as if pulled down by a lead weight. A black mist started to envelop her as if she was burning, her fist balling in the dirt as she screamed again, her back lurching forward into an arch as the black mist started to envelop her. 

There had been times where Khanít had held onto Rei as she transformed, her body still not used to the pain of it all, but every time she ended up pushing Rei away before her thrashing and growling could potentially cause her harm. Khanít hated the scratches she had left on Rei’s arms so much she demanded Rei didn’t come near her during the transformations, and Rei stuck to that promise no matter how much her instincts drove her to hold her wife. She knew Khanít was strong, that she had all the faith in the world that she would be alright. 

Khanít’s body lurched forward again as she started to rise to stand, her hands and feet changing shape as powerful claws grew from them, the black mist hiding what Rei knew had to be a rather grotesque transformation. Khanít grew in height and mass, towering over even Rei by a few heads, meaning anyone of normal height would be absolutely dwarfed by her size. Rei made out the black fur that had started to envelop her body as the black mist gathered to form the silhouette of a wolf’s head, shrouding Khanít’s face entirely. Then, just as the mist vanished, Khanít leaned her neck all the way up as a howl unlike anything else erupted from her lungs, ululating to the moon as a cry for Hircine alone. 

Rei felt her heart still pounding as she slowly approached. She never held any fear towards her transformed beloved, though it did always pensive to see what would happen upon approach. 

“Khanít?” Rei’s voice called softly as soon as Khanít’s howl faded, the werewolf craning her head slowly back down as her hulking form still rose and fell with every huff of air.

As soon as Rei’s gaze met with Khanít’s yellow eyes, she saw the recognition she saw only in Khanít’s eyes.

As she got closer, Khanít standing still in the middle of the clearing, she started to make out the smaller details of the transformation. Her chest was smaller, two raised mounds on her chest which were more muscle than anything else, a far cry from her normally ample bust, and it was all covered with layers of soft thick black fur. Rei never minded this one bit, especially it was a bit easier to cuddle against this form, chest to chest. Other than that, everything was bigger when she was like this, and Rei would be lying if she said it didn’t excite her. She had felt her muscles so many times, knowing just how much definition there was beneath her fur, enough to break skulls apart without effort and hunt at amazing speed as she charged their enemies. It always made Rei’s heart race a bit when she felt them while petting her docile werewolf. But it was also her hands, so large and strong that Rei never thought twice about resting her hand in its grasp, despite the destructive claws. Rei loved how small her hand felt in such a huge grasp. 

“You seem to be doing better.” Rei smiled wide, her hand touching Khanít’s forearm gently, waiting to see if there was any reprieve, and of course, there wasn’t. “Now that that bandage is ripped off.” 

Khanít’s form visibly relaxed with a satisfied huff, Rei able to hear Khanít’s nose begin to sniff with its heightened senses. Her hand brushed down Khanít’s arm as she let out another laugh. 

“Remember, even if you get something good don’t stray too far from me, alright love?” She teased, wondering if Khanít was going to dig into the leg of sheep she had brought, effectively destroying the basket it was inside. Though to her surprise, Khanít’s gaze didn’t seem to turn from watching the Altmer’s every move, her chest still rising and falling with heavy breath. 

“Are you alright?” Rei thought it odd, as Khanít usually ran to stretch her legs without getting too far from where they camped out. She wasn’t sure if it was because of how Khanít had kissed her before she transformed, but something about the werewolf’s gaze fixated on her made her blush under the fabric of her dress. She started to look over Khanít’s body for anything different, maybe the transformation had reopened an old wound? She saw nothing on her torso, only that Khanít was in perfect physical condition, much to her relief. Her eyes continued to drift downward routinely. “Hm, there doesn't seem to be anything-” 

She stopped when she saw  _ it.  _

“-Wrong.” 

There was another mound between her legs, so large Rei wondered how she had even missed it, to begin with, and Rei knew enough about nature to know exactly what that was. 

“What in the name of Hircine.” Rei wondered aloud as she realized this time, Khanít had transformed with a cock between her legs

Rei’s gaze switched between Khanít and her crotch as any words died in her throat. She almost reached down to touch it, questioning whether or not she was just imagining it, but she caught herself as her face erupted with a blush and pulled her hand back. 

“By the divines…” Rei whispered to herself, completely lost on trying to figure out how to proceed. She didn’t pull away from Khanít, the hand on her forearm rubbing the fur gently in reassurance. She wondered if Khanít was as confused as she was, as her werewolf form left her completely unable to speak. She figured maybe she could just ignore it, but with how strange Khanít had been acting…

Rei yelped as she felt a cold wet nose brush against her cheek before traveling down her throat, the sound of Khanít’s active nose entirely unmistakable as it seemed to be exploring Rei, taking in that scene Khanít had been going on about. When Khanít stopped sniffing and seemed to begin pulling away after Rei had yelped, Rei was quick to soothe her by stroking her arm. She felt Khanít let out a hot breath against her skin as she seemed to bury her nose in the crook of her neck and where her red hair flowed over her shoulders. Rei watched with bated breath as she watched Khanít’s large wolf hands begin to reach around her, one holding her around her back and the other going to rest on her ass and thighs, grabbing at their softness much to Rei’s surprise as she covered her mouth with her hand, only to hide her shameful gasp. 

“Khanít what's...gotten into you…” The only response she got was a beast-like groan as Khanít’s nose just seemed to explore further, refamiliarizing herself with Rei’s incredible scent with her reborn ability without any shame. 

Whatever part of her had settled down between when Khanít had first kissed her and now had reawoken at full force, Rei feeling herself growing weak in the legs again. She grabbed Khanít’s arm to steady herself as she felt slick quickly begin to pool in her panties.

Khanít pulled Rei closer into her, the altmer now pressed against her chest and the soft fur she just wanted to sink into. Khanít uttered another low growl which rumbled in her chest, though it wasn’t aggressive at all. If Rei hadn’t known better she would’ve called it a purr, followed shortly by a soft whine. Rei felt her skirt start to shift away as Khanít went to grab more of her thigh while Khanít seemed to start to sniff closer to her tits as she dipped her snout lower. Khanít whimpered again, rubbing her snout against Rei’s neck. It was then, Rei realized there was something else beginning to press against her stomach. 

Rei took a deep, shaky breath, and looked down to her stomach, her heart stopping when she saw it. Pressed against her thighs and stomach was a pink, swollen member, hard and bobbing between her legs. It was just as animalistic as her werewolf form, thick and long that Rei realized just by looking at it even her fingers wouldn’t be able to wrap all the way around it. And it definitely wasn’t humanoid, not at all, and there was already slick dripping from the head to coat the achingly hard member. Rei probably would’ve stumbled back in shock if Khanít hadn’t had such a hold on her, the hand on her ass grabbing firmly, stopping any retreat. 

“That...Am I dreaming?” Rei questioned breathlessly, though she knew it was real. It was all so lewd. Her heart was pounding in her throat and the warmth between her legs had slowly started to drip down her thighs, making her desperate to press them together, though she was unable to due to Khanít’s hold. It was mortifying how turned on this was making her, the cleric's cheeks stained bright red. 

Then, the poor thing whimpered against Rei’s ear as Khanít began to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing her cock against Rei’s body as she let out the softest cry. It was then Rei understood what was wrong. 

“It-It hurts doesn’t it?” Rei’s deep voice was so warm and soft as she lifted a shaky hand to stroke the side of Khanít’s face, scratching her ear in an effort to comfort her. “It looks so...sensitive…and I’m no help being here...am I?” 

Rei knew Khanít could understand her like this, so she was more surprised when Rei felt Khanít shake her head ‘no’, and instead started to hump against her with another desperate wine. Khanít pressed the side of her wolf’s head against Rei’s and nudged her as if trying to tell her something. Her tongue stuck out just enough to lick her cheek before nuzzling into her neck. Khanít’s mouth was so big and the teeth so powerful Rei knew Khanít could snap her throat with a single bite, but no, Khanít would never hurt her like that. Even as a beast Khanít looked at her as something to protect. 

Rei pet her again, as she always did. The wetness running down her inner thighs threatened to stain her thigh highs, and it was then Rei realized how she could help.

Rei had no clue what had caused this transformation, whether it was a curse or a spell, but it was obvious that Khanít was feeling every little bit of pain and pleasure that came from being so obviously horny. It was her scent that was spurring her on like this, it had to be, not to mention how needy she got during a full moon. 

“L-let me help. Okay?” Rei asked, her hand trailing from her chest and down her stomach. “Let me take care of you…” 

Another whimper and a nod told Rei she couldn’t back out now, not that she wanted to.

Though Rei rarely, if ever, prayed to Daedra, she closed her eyes and thought of Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the hunt, of werewolves, the master of her beloved. 

_ “Mighty lord Hircine, Noble lord Hircine”  _ She began the way Khanít always did.  _ “I do not know if you know of me, but I beg you to tell me, what has caused Khanít’s transformation to...change like this… If it is a curse please, tell me how to reverse it, so I can ease her suffering.”  _

Rei’s hand wrapped around the base of the werewolf’s cock, her theory proved right when her thumb and middle finger failed to touch. It was slick with natural lube that coated the intimidating length, the sheath having gathered at the base as it now proved useless. With a shaky breath, she began to pump up and down in a slow rhythm, getting a feel for it in her hand. This wasn’t the first time Rei had experience with a cock that wasn’t made of glass and held up with leather straps, but it was the largest she had ever seen, ever held. The weight alone made her breath hitch, but the animalistic groans Khanít made told her she was doing it properly. 

Rei felt just how handsy Khanít continued to get as she tended to her cock. Those huge hands grabbed her inner thigh, her ass, waist, breast as if Khanít was trying to touch her all over at once. Rei had to focus to stay sturdy on her own two feet as her knees wanted to knock together with weakness. She felt Khanít’s tongue on her neck again, wondering how long it would be until Khanít ripped off her dress and left it in shreds. She was suddenly relieved she had brought a change of clothes. After a bit passed as Rei palmed and stroked Khanít’s werewolf cock, the cleric added her second hand as the first grew tired. As one worked the shaft, the other played with the tip of her cock, teasing more slick to spill from the slit and coat her hands. Rei would also be lying if she said she didn’t want to start masturbating right there, as she could feel how hard her clit had gotten in arousal, rubbing against the wet fabric which just made her need worse. With every hot breath she felt against her skin, she knew she was doing the right thing, but it just didn’t seem to be enough to even come close to satisfying the werewolf’s needs.

“J-just relax Khanít,” Rei spoke softly, suddenly terrified someone would wander by and see them like this. Although the thought didn’t stop her from following through with her next idea. “Khanít...pick me up. You can…”

_ “I know of you well, Eirei Gaen.”  _ A deep male voice in her head spoke,  _ “I would be a poor master to not know of my champion’s beloved, even if you do not serve me.”  _

It seemed the prince had excellent timing.

Rei let out a flustered breath, realizing they actually did have an audience if it could be called that. 

“Khanít you can...use my thighs...if you want.” She managed to finish with only a small sputter, one hand dropping from Khanít’s cock to grab the side of her skirt in hand. She pulled it around so that the leg slit opened up entirely, revealing her strong thighs, pressed together and slicked with wetness, her thigh highs themselves beginning to fall down a bit. Though she didn’t drop her panties, she parted her thighs just enough to be tempting to her beast of a lover. 

Khanít pulled her head back in order to look down at the cleric and take her in. She panted like an animal before wrapping two hands around Rei’s waist, lifting her up effortlessly to where she could comfortably fuck Rei’s slick inner thighs. 

Now that Rei wasn’t preoccupied as she felt the fat member slide between her muscles, she closed her eyes and turned her attention back to their ‘observer’. 

_ “I mean no offense in invoking you, Lord Hircine… But please tell me what causes this...ailment…”  _

Khanít’s animalistic satisfaction grew as she began to thrust her cock between Rei’s soft but strong thighs. Rei felt her tits begin to bounce as her feet no longer touched the ground. 

_ “It is no ailment, no curse, dear cleric.”  _ Hircine seemed to have a drawl of satisfaction in his voice.  _ “It is a gift, from me to my champion Khanít.” _

_ “A gift?”  _

_ “Many moons ago she asked me for aid in finding a way to…well ‘fuck you properly’, is how she phrased it. So she could feel inside you herself. Though I assumed it was mostly jest, I could tell deep down she was all too serious.”  _

_ “Serious...about what…?”  _

_ “What do you think? You are not stupid Cleric.”  _

Rei suddenly remembered all the times she had cried out for Khanít to fuck her pregnant, to fill her up until her stomach swelled, to breed her until she bared Khanít their own little pack. All of those times it had only been with toys or spells, but this was the real thing currently fucking against her for a semblance of relief. 

_ “I-I understand…”  _ Khanít’s cock began to rub against her swollen clit as she fucked her thighs even faster, it made her cry out before she buried her face in Khanít’s chest.  _ “But...why now…? I can not- I can not have a child now…”  _

_ “I’m well aware, your sense of duty is quite admirable.”  _ Hircine chuckled, and it sounded like he was right behind her, as close as Khanít.  _ “Consider this a test, for now. It is mating season for wolves, after all, I can think of no better time.”  _

_ “A test for what?”  _ Rei moaned again, now unable to ignore how her hard nipples pressed through the fabric of her dress as she felt like she was drowning in need. 

_ “If you are a worthy mate for my champion.”  _ Hircine’s voice was serious, and Rei recognized it as such.  _ “If you can take all of her like this, then Khanít need only say the word and I will provide her with what she needs. If not then...I might need her to find another mate, for breeding that is.”  _

_“No!”_ Rei’s mind shouted in reply. Deep down, she seriously doubted Khanít would ever do that, but she couldn’t let this chance slip away from her. She knew she wanted a family with Khanít when all of this was said and done, and she didn’t care what she had to endure. However, the thought of this particular trial only excited her down to her very core as her mind began to run wild with thoughts. _“I am her mate! She’s mine as I am hers- no one will come between that!”_

Rei’s head fell back a bit as she moaned, leaving her throat exposed for Khanít to press her tongue and mouth against it as if she wanted so badly to bite and mark her again. 

_ “I can see why she chose you, Eirei.”  _ Hircine chuckled,  _ “So stubborn and strong willed.”  _ The strength of his presence began to fade.  _ “Good luck.”  _

_ “I am her mate...I am her mate as she is mine…”  _ Rei repeated over and over again as she felt an orgasm reaching the corners of her senses, though it seemed like Khanít still just needed more. And more she would get. 

“Kha-Khanít put me down…” She barely managed to get out through broken gasps. As soon as the werewolf made out her cry, she stopped her movements and pulled away from Rei. As if Khanít was a startled animal, she gently put Rei back onto the ground and looked at her with a concerned yet lusty gaze. 

Rei realized she didn’t have the words for what she wanted done to her now, so she knew she had to just act. Without warning, the cleric fell to her knees and looked at the swollen slick cock with hearts and tears in her eyes. 

If Khanít could speak, she would’ve asked what she was doing, but any sound fell as soon as Khanít watched Rei press her mouth to her cock. 

The tip barely fit past Rei’s lips as she was quickly struck with the strong musk that seemed to drown all her senses and added to the overstimulated discomfort between her legs made from her ruined orgasm. Rei almost began to grind her cunt against the ground for any kind of relief, but she needed all her height to keep her mouth around the tip as her hands stroked the fat member, just as she had done before. Rei’s tongue began to pick up all the work, lapping at the precum in desperation and kissing and licking the entire length as if she was worshiping her. Rei’s mouth even dipped so far down as to lick the sensitive folds between the sheath and the member, just like when she would dutifully eat Khanít out. Khanít knew Rei could work wonders with her tongue, but even in her werewolf form, she struggled to comprehend how far her beloved would go. Khanít let out so many pants and whimpers before a howl forming in her throat let itself go.

Rei had begun to grope her tits through her dress with her free hand, completely aware of the various tears that had befallen the seams of her dress when she had pulled it aside earlier, along with Khanít’s grabbing. She couldn’t find it in herself to care as she began to fiddle with the back buttons, trying to get it off her as fast as she could, realizing she didn’t want the sweat soaked fabric clinging to her any longer. 

“Kh-Khanít help me out...here…” She moaned, golden eyes flickering upwards as if to beg. Khanít had already instinctively grabbed the hair behind her head to hold her in place, a small tug to the red locks every here and there. It didn’t take much for her to realize what Rei wanted. 

There was a loud rip as Khanít ripped away the collar of Rei’s dress and under wrappings entirely unevenly, revealing most of her breasts and part of her back. The fresh air against her hot skin felt like a wash of relief as Rei cried out with a laugh in her voice. 

“Good girl~” Rei purred, her arm wrapping around her large, soft tits, pressing them together. She straightened up on her knees to bring herself high enough to press her tits around Khanít’s cock, completely smothering the throbbing member as she squished them together. 

“You like that don’t you?” Rei with so much satisfaction lacing her voice before she brought her lips back to tease the tip of Khanít’s cock. 

Khanít’s chest was like a drum, still in disbelief of what she was watching. Rei seemed to have no problem degrading herself to a desperate whore like she was just then, and the scent that came from her was enough to drive Khanít mad. She wanted to taste every bit of her and soon. 

_ “Khanít.”  _ It didn’t take much for her to recognize it as Hircine’s voice.  _ “Use my gift to its full potential. I can guarantee that's what she wants too. After all, it shouldn’t be too hard to breed such a fertile elf like her.”  _

With her animal impulses running wild, Khanít growled in satisfaction, her teeth baring as she grinned with all her teeth. Rei had shown her enough attention, and she was ready to do just as Hircine told her. 

The cleric yelped as she felt Khanít pull away from her entirely, only for the hand on her head to grab her shoulder and push her to her back. It didn’t hurt at all, but the shock was enough to startle her. She fell back with knees bent and spread, her skirts falling in such an unceremonious way that left her so exposed. When she opened her eyes she felt a hot breath against her entire face and chest, and the first thing she saw was how Khanít loomed over her with hunger. 

She parted her lips to say something, and Khanít took it as a chance to slide her tongue into Rei’s mouth in what was almost a kiss. Rei moaned and parted her lips further to accommodate the long tongue that seemed determined to rob her of air as Khanít tongue fucked her mouth. Rei sucked and licked as best she could to keep up, but realized she was powerless to Khanít’s strength. She felt her eyes flutter as she felt herself get drained of stamina so quick, her jaw began to feel a bit sore from all the motions. Thankfully, as it began to hurt, Khanít pulled her tongue free, causing Rei to cough and gasp for air as her hips arched upwards, craving any friction against her swollen clit. 

“Khanít-AH!” Rei moaned again as she felt Khanít’s teeth against her throat, not biting down, but resting there long enough to leave the slightest marks of pressure. Meanwhile, her tongue had begun to lap at all the sweat and scent that had gathered around her neck and chest, as if she was addicted to it. Again, it was so incredibly lewd, to the point Rei felt tears well in the corners of her eyes. She wondered if someone ‘normal’ would be terrified by a werewolf smelling them like they were about to be devoured, for she only reached up to stroke and pet her wife’s head in soft praise as she caught her breath. 

Khanít’s rough tongue lapped at Rei’s exposed hard nipples as she took in her scent. It seemed Khanít wasn’t so far gone that she didn’t know how to lick and tease Rei’s tits even when she couldn’t suck them as she loved to. Rei’s fingers knotted in Khanít’s fur as she arched her back up to press Khanít’s snout between her tits, shamelessly moaning in pleasure as she did so. 

Khanít grabbed onto the remainder of the dress around her waist and stomach with her teeth and ripped it away, exposing almost everything as some of the fabric still hung on by scraps, just barely. 

Rei was in such a haze, she hadn’t pieced together yet where Khanít was going with that long tongue of hers until she felt the cold nose of her snout and tongue press between her thighs up against her throbbing cunt, clit still rubbing against her panties. That is, before Khanít got them in her teeth and ripped them clean off. 

The feeling of Khanít’s long tongue against her clit, lapping at all the pooled wetness and slick was enough to make tears run down the clerics’ face. It was filthy the way Khanít shamelessly smelled her as her tongue lapped at both her clit and her entrance. The fantasy of such an act would’ve been enough to drive her younger self to tears as she touched herself in the darkness of her dormitory, keeping herself quiet until she silently came. Now, she didn’t think of doing such a thing, letting her sweet voice cry out as her strong thighs locked around her wife’s head, her back arching upwards as she felt herself convulse around Khanít’s tongue. 

“Khanít! D-Don’t stop...please d-don’t-” Rei was silenced by her cries and moans, her hands instinctively pulling her fur even harder as she humped her cunt against Khanít’s mouth, the rough tongue fucking her open. 

_ “I need it inside me.”  _ Rei thought as she came into Khanít’s mouth, her pussy trembling with her orgasm and her clit still sensitive to the touch. She had felt like this before, a way that she knew she would never properly be satisfied by just a simple climax, to the point it had scared even Khanít just how insatiable the Altmer could get at times.

“Khanít f-fuck me please…” Rei gasped out as Khanít pulled away after lapping at her ruined cunt and inner thighs. As soon as she uttered it, she felt Khanít’s tongue slow to a stop and the werewolf look up at her with big wide eyes. 

“I want you...to fuck me” Rei reiterated desperately, stroking the side of Khanít’s face weakly. “Fuck me until...I can’t walk… 

Khanít pulled her head from between the cleric’s legs and leaned forward to press her snout against Rei’s face, nuzzling her as her huge clawed hands reached for her hips. It was as if she was asking if she was sure. 

“It’s okay...” Rei replied with a shaky voice drenched with love. “Fuck me… fill me...I can take it- I can take all of it- just fuck me until you’re satisfied…I know you want to...” the dignified cleric was begging without a semblance of shame in her voice. 

Khanít made a noise that sounded like a whine as she licked up Rei’s chest and throat one more time, pressing Rei’s body even further into the ground. She moved over her, nuzzling further into her wife with desperate whines. It was like she was trying so hard to hang on to her senses as she rubbed her cock between Rei’s thighs, grinding against her wet cunt, her swollen sensitive lips hugging her cock as she rubbed against her. It was as if she was still hesitant to do what Rei was begging for. 

_ “I don't want to hurt her…”  _ Khanít’s barely coherent thoughts strung out, though the thought of Rei so desperately being filled until her belly was swollen...it was too beautiful for Khanít to ignore. 

Realizing Khanít’s conflict, Rei just smiled and reached for Khanít’s cock, pressing it harder against her throbbing swollen clit, rubbing the head against her entrance.

She was hesitant, so even when she moved to thrust her cock inside, it slipped against Rei’s slick cunt, as if it was too big to even press inside. She let out a few whimpers of desperation and frustration before she heard a sweet laugh come from the other woman.

“Khanít...If I’m to be your mate” Rei began with such a soft, loving gaze, her free hand stroking Khanít’s face. Her other hand went between her legs and spread her lips, opening herself wide for Khanít to finally be inside. “Then you need to breed me like I am.” 

The final pillar of Khaníts self control crumbled, her clawed hands grabbing Rei’s waist as she snapped her hips forward, pulling the cleric down onto her as she thrust inside. Rei wasn’t even able to scream as Khanít buried her cock inside her, already halfway inside despite the painful stretch. Instead, she struggled for air to fill her burning lungs as her voice cried out and balled her fists in Khanít’s fur. She felt tears prick her eyes as the weight settled in her belly, Khanít’s heavy breathing against her ear like a drum. 

“K-Khanít…” Rei’s voice was trembling, and then she gasped out in pained ecstasy as her werewolf began to move inside her. The thick cock was stretching her open, attempting to let her adjust but the promise of fucking her tight cunt was too great for Khanít to act patient for long. Khanít rocked her hips back and forth, never pulling out, only letting Rei adjust to the feeling of something so large, the head rubbing deep inside. Rei let out a strangled moan of both pain and pleasure. Even when Khanít fucked her with the strapon, the glass cock wasn’t nearly as warm or thick or heavy inside of her like her cock was. It hurt, but it felt so good, enough that Rei felt herself grow incredibly impatient when she realized Khanít wasn't making a mess of her right then. 

“D-do I feel good?” Rei asked with a whimper, looking at Khanít with her big beautiful eyes. “I-inside of me...does it feel good love?” Her hands went up to cup Khanít’s face. “I don’t...I don’t want to disappoint you-!  _ Oh~”  _

Rei cried out as soon as she felt Khanít begin to fuck into her with a new, burning desire. Well, desire was the wrong word, it was more so Khanít knew she needed to show her beloved just how good she felt, how desperate she was to bring the cleric to tears by ruining her womb. 

Khanít held her by the waist as the cleric pressed against the ground, Rei’s hands pressed against her chest looking for any support as she felt the length sink inside her. She started with slow, steady thrusts that stretched her open as Rei adjusted to the length. It was as if Khanít was trying to get a feel for how much Rei could take, even if like this Rei knew she wouldn’t be able to stop Khanít from fucking her as hard and fast as she wanted, and all she would be able to do was lay back and take it. 

The thought of it made Rei buck her hips and thrust down onto Khanít’s cock, forcing more of the length inside. It was then when the head rubbed hard against Rei’s most sensitive spot. 

“K-Khanít more!” Rei cried out, her mouth hanging open and her eyes struggling to stay open. “I-it feels good j-just-” 

Khanít had been too enamored with how warm and tight Rei’s cunt to let loose yet, as she had been trying to savor how it felt to actually be inside her lover. With her senses quickly fleeting, she had been trying to savor everything she could before she lost herself. The way Rei felt, how the blush covered her face with tears that pricked her eyes, and the deep scent of arousal that poured off her like a flower that was tinged with Khanít’s own scent, marking herself as Khanít’s and Khanít’s alone. It was burning up all self control Khanít had, and when Rei’s cunt tightened as the cleric’s hips thrust her deeper inside, it finally burnt out. 

Rei felt Khanít’s growl rumble against her hand that rested on her chest, she felt a moment of fear drowned by lust. She couldn’t help but smile as she felt clawed hands grab her thighs and watched Khanít bear her teeth. 

Khanít held Rei’s legs open so her massive form could begin to piston in and out of her, her cock pulling free and slamming back in without a moment of reprieve. Her claws dug into the cleric’s soft thighs, threatening to break the skin. Rei’s cunt was still so tight even as she loosened up to allow more of Khanít’s cock to penetrate her, offering just enough give to offer a challenge. It felt like with every thrust, more and more of Khanít’s cock slid inside as Rei did everything she could to shake and grind her hips against the hot member. Her swollen clit rubbed against the textured member, which sent little shocks through her spine, which eased the pain of being fucked open. 

_“I-I’m being torn in half-”_ Rei’s semi-coherent mind thought as the cleric could only mutter cries and moans as the head drummed against that vulnerable little spot near her cervix. To Khanít, it must be muscle memory on where to thrust for Rei to completely tighten around her, slick leaking from her entrance to run down her thighs as she came. It was way too lewd to think about how she must’ve looked then, with her huge tits bouncing, her body engulfed in a blush while a beast fucked away her dignity. Rei did all she could to guide Khanít’s snarling mouth down towards her, the beast’s form large enough that it wasn’t an issue, and pressed her lips against Khanít’s, lips parting with a whimpering moan.   
Khanít’s tongue slid into her mouth again, not hesitating to slide past her tongue and into her throat as if trying to fill her from both ends. Rei could only let her mouth hang open with her tongue moving weakly against Khanít’s in an attempt to reciprocate the kiss. Instinctively, Rei rolled her hips as if she was trying to ride her, in the back of her mind knowing there were only a few more inches until it was entirely inside of her.

_ “I need it…It’s not mating unless she’s….”  _ Rei’s mind failed to process her thoughts as she desperately tried to draw Khanít deeper inside. Her mind was going every which indecent way, desperate but unable to find the words needed to tell Khanít what she wanted. 

_ “Th-that’s it…!”  _

Khanít felt Rei tighten around her cock as the cleric came again, the beast unable to keep track of that amazing scent that spiked whenever Rei hit another bout of ecstasy. There was the smallest bit of her still aware enough to be concerned for Rei’s safety, which was holding her back at the same time she stole the breath from Rei’s lungs with her kiss. 

Then she felt legs tighten around her hips. Khanít slowed only for a moment so she could pull her tongue from the cleric’s mouth, allowing her mate to take a deep breath as she glanced down. She realized Rei had locked her strong legs around Khanít’s frame, feeling how they trapped Khanít in place, giving her the only option of fucking down, further inside of Rei’s cunt. 

“Everything…” Rei’s voice was so soft and rough, mixing with her desperate gasps for air. “Everything...inside..” Rei was begging for all 12 inches of Khanít’s cock with only need in her sweet voice. 

Khanít’s tongue was panting as her gaze fixated on Rei’s, and with an animalistic growl of pleasure, she got to her padded feet, using her strength to force the cleric back until her cunt was angled completely upwards. Rei’s legs only tightened more, loathe to lose even a bit of the closeness between them as her tits bounced against her face, her gaze unable to see anywhere but up at the monster pressed against her. Khanít’s eyes were that of an animal ready to dig into its prey, and Rei prepared the last of her coherent mind to be mated, properly. 

Rei screamed when she felt the last few inches fuck down into her, filling her deeper than she ever thought possible. Her cry of pain and pleasure tapered off to catch in her throat as it turned into a pure sob of want. She could feel just how deep inside Khanít was, filling her all the way up to her guts with a heavy weight settling in her belly.   
“By the divin- _ah!”_ Rei cried out as she felt another wave of intoxicating pleasure break through her, her walls clenching around Khanít’s cock, now all the way down to the hilt as the head throbbed against her deepest part. Rei grabbed onto Khanít’s forearms as her legs twitched, struggling to keep them locked in place. It was one of her strongest orgasms so far, her cunt so tight that Khanít couldn’t even move. However as she went to say something, she felt Khanít breath heavy against her, and then a hot warmth filled up her womb. 

“ _ F-fuck! _ ” Rei felt a bit of drool run down the corner of her mouth as she realized Khanít finally came inside. It felt so fucking satisfying like it was a feeling she needed all her life, one that she didn’t want to end. She also realized Khanít hadn’t softened the least bit inside of her, though she had yet to start fucking her again. 

“Y-you c-call that breeding?” Rei grinned weakly, making sure Khanít was looking right into her lust-addled eyes. “You...you can d-do more than that…b-better than that.” 

Some would’ve considered challenging a beast that was 12 inches deep inside of them foolish at best, but Rei only felt her blood pulsing like fire in her veins as she tightened the hold of her thighs. It felt like this was what she was made for. 

Khanít snarled and bared her teeth, yet Rei still wasn’t scared. She knew it was just because Khanít had accepted her little challenge. 

What happened next sent Rei’s head spiraling down a bout of need and pleasure that almost scared her. Khanít's hands had grabbed her waist and held her there like a fucktoy as she began to slam her cock in and out of Rei’s ruined cunt. Somehow Rei managed to retain enough tightness for Khanít to feel the hug of her walls around her as she slammed her hips in and out, at times threatening to pull out all the way before filling the cleric up again, drawing out precious moans and cries from her lover’s burning throat. She was molding Rei’s insides to fit her and her alone, knowing in the back of her mind nothing other than her would be able to satisfy the altmer again. Rei seemed to have lost every bit of her dignity she normally carried herself with and had completely lost herself to the pleasure Khanít was inflicting on her. The werewolf didn’t care to think about if what she was doing was safe, as the way Rei’s mouth hung open and her tear-filled eyes struggled to stay open told her the little cleric was loving every moment of this. A pool of cum and slick had started to pool on the ground under them as it ran down Khanít’s cock and Rei’s thighs as her pussy overflowed. Because of this position, Rei couldn’t see the outline of the cock inside of her due to the folds of her belly, but she knew it was there. 

If someone were to see a holy woman being bred so enthusiastically by a beast, Rei could only imagine the reactions. She loved Khanít with every ounce of her being, but the image of her being a completely degraded cleric, succumbing to the animalistic nature of a beast determined to fuck her pregnant made her cum from the thought alone. Her tits were bouncing with every one of Khanít’s thrusts, to the point it probably would’ve hurt if her mind wasn’t so flooded with pleasure. However, it seemed Khanít wanted to fix that. Clawed hands groped her roughly, twisting her hard nipples between her large rough grip, Khanít’s tongue slipping out to lick at the buds roughly as if knowing they would only get bigger and more sensitive when Rei was knocked up. 

However, it still didn’t feel like it was enough. 

“S-Stop hold-holding ba-ack” Rei whimpered again, her hand reaching from her weak grip on Khanít’s arms to the base of her cock where the sheath had been brushing against her clit. However, before she could reach it, Khanít grabbed her arm and shoved it back down to the ground, her other hand soon doing the same without warning. Both the cleric’s arms were trapped above her head, now unable to move on her own accord. Rei bit her bottom lip with a fucked out smile on her face. 

She lost herself as Khanít fucked her again and again, feeling herself get filled as the cock inside her throbbed against her sensitive walls. The smell of sex was everywhere, making Rei’s mind slip even further into a haze until the only noises she made was cries and moans. It was just so much, so much filling her up… she swore she could feel it. 

Khanít snarled and panted and growled as her cock vanished inside the high elf, as if Hircine himself were pushing her further. She didn’t even feel like she could stop if she wanted to. As she felt a third wave hit her full force, she threw her head back and came a third time inside, howling up at the moon as she did so. 

Rei felt a moment of panic as she heard the howl, paranoid it would attract someone. However she quickly forgot about it as her eyes rolled back just a bit as she was filled a third time...and then the cock slid from her cunt to rest against her sticky, swollen pussy as it seemed Khanít needed to catch her breath. Rei lost the strength needed to keep her legs locked in place and they fell to open, barely bent upright as her feet landed on the ground. Her hips were still angled upwards as her chest rose and fell trying to catch her breath. Her knees and thighs trembled as Khanít pulled her cock away from Rei’s pussy, rubbing between her legs one last time as Rei slowly started to regain her senses. Sweat and slick covered her as the few remnants of her dress still clung to her body, though she knew her thigh highs were thoroughly soiled, and judging by the feeling of fur brushing against her inner thigh as Khanít pulled away, they were ripped up too. 

“K-Khanít…” her voice burned just to speak, as part of her craved to just be held. Though when she felt Khanít’s hand grab her waist, she realized the werewolf wasn’t even close to finished with her, especially as it seemed her cock was still just as hard. 

Rei didn’t even struggle as she felt Khanít turn her onto her stomach, her legs still spread wide and her ass angled up, her tits pressed into the grass under her. She heard a loud rip as Khanít did away with the rest of her clothing, throwing it off to the side somewhere, leaving her entirely exposed. She could feel the multiple loads inside of her seem to seep further inside of her at this new angle, which did truly make her feel even better as her cunt twitched for insertion again. In fact, it felt like too long had gone without the feeling of Khanít’s grip on her body. She needed to feel it, as the loss of closeness started to feel like an ache. She felt tears roll down her cheek as she felt heat seep off her body the longer she went untouched, her whimpering voice trying to call for her mate. She prayed that Khanít hadn’t grown bored of her suddenly. 

Then she felt Khanít’s grip on her soft ass that had been angled upwards, exposing her in such a lewd way. 

“L-love? W-what are you…” Rei began to ask, unable to turn and look. She felt Khanít squeeze the soft cheeks, and she shut up the moment she felt Khanít’s rough, hot tongue press against her hole. 

“K-Khanít!” Rei yelped in an embarrassed panic as she felt the tongue violate her. Even when they were both normal, Rei was always all too embarrassed to even look at Khanít when the orsimer wanted to do such filthy things to her body. Rei had let Khanít do this to her a few times before, though she always felt so embarrassed when she did so. It was a guaranteed way to make the cleric spill tears of embarrassment when she felt either Khanít’s tongue or the glass head of their strap on press against her hole. 

“S-stop w-what are you-?” Rei couldn’t even get the sentence out as she felt Khanít’s tongue lap the sweat on her back before returning to her hole. It was so lewd, so undignified, and to do it out in the open like this…? Rei was suddenly relieved she had thoroughly bathed before they left for the night. 

She couldn’t even move as Khanít continued to lap at her, and the feeling of such an act made her more mortified than it ever had before, especially since they were so exposed. She was panting shamelessly as it had started to feel so fucking good…

She wasn’t sure how long had passed since Khanít had started, but when she pulled away she felt a moment of relief...that was quickly stopped when she felt that familiar hard member rub against her sensitive second hole. 

“N-no oh my-” Rei felt a bit of panic, only to also feel a burst of newfound arousal at the impending fuck. She knew Khanít had a special ‘appreciation’ for her ass, and it was clear there was no exception as she heard Khanít’s soft whimpering as she rubbed against her hole. Whenever Khanít pulled away Rei felt the heavy member slap against her cheek or inner thigh as Khanít squeezed her. It was so utterly embarrassing. 

“K-Khanít w-wait let me-” She started to ask, but when she felt Khanít squeeze her ass together so she could grind her length between it she knew Khanít wasn’t going to listen at all. Khanít’s whimpering got louder as she felt the head begin to rub against her entrance, wanting to prod the tight hole open for her to fuck. Rei had no clue how she would prepare herself to take something so huge, even if the thought alone made her whimper and bite her bottom lip. Khanít wanted to use her again, and judging by those whimpers and cries she was desperate to, and Rei didn’t want to deny her. 

_ “Think...think Rei”  _ She thought as she moaned again. She was terrified of what this would do to her without prep...and when she felt Khanít pull away only to spread her open again, she knew she was nearly out of time. There had to be a spell for this...something that would do what she needed before Khanít tore her in half, her last bit of control completely gone. 

Rei felt the head of Khanít’s cock press against her entrance right as she cast a spell of prestidigitation. 

Rei came as soon as Khanít thrust inside her ass, pushing past her tight ring of muscle that she had been able to prepare with that last spell, given it made her experience almost 5 minutes of pleasure within a few moments. It hurt so fucking much...but Rei just let herself be used again. 

“FUCK” Rei swore as Khanít wasted no time fucking her plump ass, pistoning in and out of her without any warning. Rei figured that because there was less resistance, there wasn’t anything holding Khanít back. She could hear Khanít’s breathing over her like a storm as she mounted her, fucking more and more of her length into Rei’s hole as the cleric clawed at the ground in front of her. Her nipples rubbed against the grass creating another wave of stimulation as she was fucked. 

_“Khanít you mutt that’s not the proper hole!”_ Hircine’s voice came through to Khanít as she kept her grip on Rei’s hips firm, knowing instinctively that at this angle she would only be filled deeper by what she had done up to that point.   
Khanít ignored him and instead fisted her hand in Rei’s ruined hair, jerking upwards to pull her face off the ground. Rei instinctively pressed her hands to the earth to stabilize herself as she let out another yelp of pain. Before she could question it, she felt Khanít’s hands wrap around her waist and pull her back further onto Khanít’s cock as she thrust inside. They were fucking like animals, shamelessly out in the open as Rei was forced onto her hands and knees. She felt another tug of her hair, pulling her face upwards to gaze at Khanít. Khanít seemed to almost be grinning at her as she dipped her face down and slid her tongue back into Rei’s mouth. Thankfully, Rei managed to cast prestidigitation again on Khanít’s tongue before Khanít tongue fucked her again. 

Rei didn’t have the capacity to care about misuse of her cleric abilities when she was getting fucked like this. 

Her eyes fluttered again as she felt herself get filled at both ends, feeling Khanít’s tongue explore her throat again after she slipped it from her mouth. Khanít even brushed her hair to the side to expose the cleric’s shoulder, where Khanít then parted her mouth to bite a mark into ever so gently. 

Rei could feel the lump in her belly as Khanít bit her, knowing immediately there was no blood drawn, only a mark of possessiveness from her wife. As Khanít bit her, Rei felt her thrusts slow, one, two, three, and then she spilled inside of her again. 

“Oh no...” Rei’s eyes rolled up again as her mouth hung open as she whimpered, feeling the hot cum filling her belly the same way it filled her womb. There was so much inside of her, so much that she knew there had to be some kind of bulge forming…

Before she could even think to recover, she felt herself be lifted off the ground as Khanít stood to her feet. Despite her height, it did nothing to keep Rei’s feet on the ground as Khanít pulled her up as she stood. Khanít’s grip stayed strong around Rei’s waist, though careful to not squeeze her midsection too roughly. 

“K-Khanít please...be-be more gentle.” Rei managed to ask as Khanít fucked into her again. She was entirely at Khanít’s mercy, unable to move on her own accord as she was used to satisfy her mate, and it felt mind-numbingly good. 

It seemed Khanít heeded her just a bit as she slowed down, but Rei quickly learned that the slowed pace just left her needing more. Her tongue was shamelessly hanging from her mouth as she gasped for air, trying to roll her hips back onto Khanít’s cock. Her tits felt way too heavy, bouncing as Khanít held and fucked her. If someone were to stumble across them...Rei wouldn’t have known what to do, other than knocking them out right there. But at the same time, she couldn’t help this feeling of pride that swelled in her chest at the thought of someone seeing her take such a monstrous cock, dutifully and in ecstasy as Khanít’s mate. Khanít bit marks and claims into her all the time...would this really be so different? Maybe when Khanít did her job and got her pregnant she would finally feel satisfied…

Cum and slick dripped from her cunt, down her thighs, and onto the ground below. Whatever hadn’t filled her was beginning to leak out as Rei felt herself go nearly entirely limp as she came again. She didn’t even feel like a person anymore, Khanít being her only tether to reality. She wondered when Khanít would grow tired of her ass and would fuck her properly again, the words of Hircine in her mind telling her to prove herself.

Rei didn’t know how long they had gone at this, knowing only that Khanít had filled her again without pause as she used her body like a toy. She had been utterly ruined, unable to keep a firm grip on her mind as the cleric was consumed by lust. Every now and then she felt Khanít grab the back of her hair to press a kiss or bite onto her body, even brushing her tongue against Rei’s ear with full intent behind it. It made Rei’s toes curl and her voice cry out in another sensitive sob. Much to her relief, Khanít’s hands went to grope and squeeze her bouncing tits. Rei felt herself get righted as Khanít pulled her upright, both clawed hands squeezing her tits so roughly it almost hurt. Her nipples pinched between Khanít’s fingers as Khanít continued to buck into her ass, her legs bent in the air without any support other than her own strength. Rei could now look down as her back was pressed against Khanít’s sturdy frame, her ass filled and her cunt still leaking down her thighs. Her thigh highs were completely in shreds now. 

Rei’s clit twitched with arousal as she thought about how she must look like this. She was doing her job, and her mate was satisfied with her body alone. She felt her cunt throb with the need to be filled up again, and her fingers dipped between her legs.

Her clit was so swollen that Rei could rub it between two of her fingers, her gasp a near scream as she pleasured herself as she was fucked. Without thinking she slid two of her fingers in to her wanting pussy, sliding and thrusting without resistance as she had been so fucking filled. She needed something deeper, she needed Khanít inside again. When Rei pulled her fingers away, they were covered in Khanít’s cum, mixed with her own slick. Rei’s tongue fell from her lips as she brought the coated fingers to her mouth and slipped them inside, finally tasting Khanít on her tongue. 

_ “You want her to breed you again. Don’t you?”  _ A voice...Hircine’s voice? spoke to Rei as she felt herself go limp, cumming again almost as soon as she finished trying to finger fuck herself. 

“Yes…” Rei whimpered aloud. She knew she would never get this again if she failed. Her shaking legs began to fall and she wasn’t able to keep herself upright against Khanít, even as she tried to keep herself together. Upon noticing this, Khanít simply began to fuck her harder. Rei could only feel warmth as Khanít fucked her more, the werewolf’s hot heavy breathing drumming in her ear. She kept playing with her tits as she thrust into her, Khanít’s momentum slowing as she seemed to be losing stamina. 

“It’s coming…AH!” Rei grinned weakly before she felt Khanít begin to pull her off her cock by her waist. Khanít came right before she pulled out, making the load partially fill her ass before exploding onto her cunt, back, and stomach. The altmer was completely coated in cum, and yet she still felt too empty. 

Khanít seemed to slump forward herself, arm bracing against one of the trees as she sat Rei down, the cleric falling to her knees before flopping onto her back. Her cunt was throbbing as she gasped for air, sticky cum sliding down her thighs and stomach. Her gold eyes flitted open and looked towards Khanít, whose cock was still hard and bobbing, even as it was obvious Rei had made a dent in the werewolf’s stamina. When Khanít looked back at Rei, Rei knew she wasn’t satisfied yet. 

“Oh, Khanít…” Rei’s warm deep voice called, a smile now on her face as she weakly brought her hand to her stomach. “Don’t tell me you’re done yet.” Her lusty gaze unmoving, she swiped some cum from her bloated stomach and with a still shaking hand, brought it to her pretty lips. “You-you aren’t done until you...get me pregnant…” she licked the cum off her fingers with a laugh. 

Rei licked her fingers clean as Khanít observed her, the beast’s breath so warm Rei could see it. Her free hand lazily groped her breast, kneading her nipple between her fingers.

“I mean...you’ve done such a good job so far but…” Rei’s fingers dropped from her mouth as she angled her body to face the werewolf with spread legs. Cum was flowing out of her, pooling on the ground as it had been for however long Khanít had been fucking her, running down her thighs as it combined with her natural slick. She looked so utterly shameless and lewd, all due to Khanít. 

Khanít growled at the taunting as her cock hardened back to its full length. Rei sat up as best she could, more cum leaking from her as she did so, in order to keep her eyes on Khanít as she began to finger her needy pussy. 

“There's so much more I can...take…” The altmer purred as her fingers entered her with no resistance, fucking herself knuckle deep. Cum leaked out of her as she finger fucked herself, looking directly at her mate with a wanton smile. “Don’t you want to be in here...instead of my fingers…?” 

Khanít lumbered towards her and Rei began to finger herself faster, her hips thrusting upwards to chase the sensation.   
“Right here...you just need to...fill me up in here” When Rei pulled her fingers out, the same digits from her free hand replaced them as the cleric brought her cum covered fingers to her mouth and began to lick them clean once more. Khanít growled again.

“Oh that’s right- you don’t want anything other than your cock inside me...well that's too bad my love…” She laughed as she moaned, her hips shaking as she felt another orgasm. “C-Cause I’m about to-”

She was cut off by Khanít grabbing her arm and pushing it to the ground before her huge hands grabbed Rei’s hips and pulled her back onto her cock. The angle made Rei’s back lift almost completely upwards, her tits flopping down to her face as Khanít’s sudden insertion made her cum hard, her tongue falling from her lips as she cried out. 

“G-Good girl!” Rei moaned as she felt Khanít begin to fuck her again, with a newfound momentum as there was still no resistance. “M-more...Khanít y-you can fuck me more…!” 

Khanít lifted the cleric all the way off the ground, holding her waist as Rei’s body was nearly upside down the way one would fuck a toy. Rei’s strong thighs locked around the werewolf’s waist, keeping her cunt as close to the hilt as she could. 

Rei lost track of the time as she laid back, her body no longer under her own control as Khanít licked her lips and used her. Her voice had devolved into gasps and praises as she fell back into a haze of pleasure, Khanít’s name repeated over and over with her soft breathy moans. 

Khanít had lost almost all control of her senses and was now acting purely on instinct. Rei’s voice and scent were like a drug that drove her to fuck her mate over and over. Anyone weaker than Rei would’ve broken long ago, but it seemed Rei was more than happy to stay moaning in ecstasy as she was bred. It wasn’t too long before her hand moved against Rei’s stomach where her touch paused and she growled with satisfaction. 

Rei felt Khanít grab her wrist and pull it upwards, Rei not even able to question it other than with a look of confusion. Khanít dropped Rei’s hand to her stomach, and Rei gasped when she felt it. 

Khanít’s swollen cock was bulging in her stomach, the bump all too noticeable in their current position. Rei lifted her head up just enough to see the bulge rise and fall with Khanít’s thrusts as she felt it against her palm. 

“Y-you’re so big…” Rei’s voice was trembling with need. “M-my body is all yours... my darling....K-keep going…” Rei knew she was full of her mate’s seed, she could feel how it spilled out of her, but at the same time, she knew she needed more. Both her hands went to her stomach, cupping it so she could feel how it fucked her. When Khanít snapped her hips, she filled Rei up again, and the cleric could feel herself swell. 

At one point Khanít grabbed rei’s leg and hoisted it up onto her shoulder, allowing her to fuck even deeper. Rei’s hand didn’t fall from her stomach even as the pleasure had completely blended together, to the point she didn’t know exactly what Khanít was doing, just that it felt good. She’d lost track of her orgasms, her mind in an utter fog where she could only sob and moan, her tongue drooping from her mouth as she made embarrassingly lewd expressions. Khanít’s name was one of the few words that crossed her lips. Khanít came again, the swell growing evermore as she let out another howl. Khanít knew she was losing time on her transformation, but she couldn’t stop from fucking her lover like this until time was up, however, even her stamina faltered. 

With a heavy breath, Khanít lifted Rei from her cock and held her up against her chest as she fell back to the ground, almost entirely spent to the point Rei rolled to the side out of her grasp as soon as she hit and sprawled out on the forest floor. The beast panted for air as Rei squirmed with the sudden loss of fullness, barely able to pull herself to her hands as she pressed her legs together. She lifted a shaking hand to stroke the side of Khanít’s face. 

“Such a good girl...making...Hircine so proud…” she praised with a smile before her eyes drifted back down to Khanít’s cock. It had in fact gone semi-limp, and if it had gone untouched it would have been the end of it. However a grin spread on Rei’s face, “B-but we aren’t done yet…” 

Even in her werewolf form, after processing her wife’s promise, she looked up with confusion only to see Rei now straddled above her cock, hips barely able to keep the woman upright as she guided the huge member to her cunt as it twitched back to life in her hand. Rei pressed the head to her entrance as hearts of affection twinkled in her gaze, before she slammed her hips down. 

Khanít’s cock disappears inside as Rei began to rock and ride her with a fast, sloppy rhythm as her walls squeezed her tight. Khanít even let out a series of whimpers as even she felt so utterly overstimulated. The bulge was more prominent than ever, and Khanít rested her hand against Rei’s stomach that was filled with cock and cum. Rei dropped her head back as she moaned in pleasure, her hips moving completely on instinct. She was pressing all of her sensitive spots, her clit rubbing hard against the member, and it even began to feel like maybe Khanít had gotten thicker… 

_ “Look at her Khanít.”  _ Hircine’s voice whispered in his champion’s ear as Khanít watched her wife fuck herself mad on her dick.  _ “Such a glorious woman in battle...her hair red like blood. I knew she was fierce, a true hunter in the name of justice, but even now she proves herself more than worthy of being your mate, being part of your pack, however now it falls on both of you to expand that pack. You more than have my blessing...now I want you to finish the job.”  _

Rei came again as she slammed her hips down, her moans loud and shameless as if she herself was howling to the moon. Her tits bounced, the swell in her stomach even more prominent now. Her walls were so tight around Khanít as she came again she was barely able to keep riding her. 

“O-one more...C-come on…!” Rei begged, her hands pressed against Khanít’s chest for support, barely able to keep herself upright. Her fists balled in Khanít’s fur, unable to lean down and kiss her properly at this angle. “I love you...I love you so much Khanít…” She sobbed out, actual tears pouring down her cheeks from all the overstimulation and affection she felt. Her betrothal armband caught the moonlight and shined as her smile did. “P-please n-never leave me...o-okay? I j-just...I just want t-to be your m-mate…” She begged as she rolled her hips, another orgasm quickly building. “P-promise me I’m your mate!” 

Khanít wished she could’ve spoken in a way Rei could’ve understood. She loved her more than anything, she would’ve died before losing her. The idea of abandoning her hurt Khanít’s very soul...she just wanted to comfort her, even as what she knew would be her last orgasm built up it was all she could focus on. 

Khanít leaned up enough to meet Rei’s face, her tongue slipping back out to fill Rei’s mouth again in an attempt at a kiss. Her hands wrapped around Rei’s waist and held her close as she fucked into her, both of them chasing that last climax as they clung to one another. 

They came nearly at the same time, and Rei went limp in Khanít’s arms, falling forward to slump against her frame. She was just so full…

“Good girl…” Rei praised as she snuggled against her. “N-now we can b-both rest...r-right?” 

Khanít panted in response, gasping for air as she sat up. However, even if she knew she didn’t have another one of those left in her...something still felt off. 

Rei pulled away just enough so she could lift herself from Khanít’s cock...only to realize she couldn’t. Instead, she felt a huge bulbous swell against the walls of her womb, causing her to cry out in surprised pleasure as it rubbed her. It felt so fucking good resting like that...a perfect fit. 

Khanít made a confused noise before whimpering herself. Her gaze switched between the bulge in Rei’s belly to her lover’s gaze, pausing when she saw the smile on Rei’s face. 

“H-How indecent...knotting me like that.” The cleric realized what this was, and she couldn’t be more proud of herself. Like so many other beasts, the knot was supposed to make sure she was properly impregnated. “Y-you really want me to- b-bear you a child...don’t you?” She asked her mate who seemed to be blushing the best she could as a werewolf. She simply stroked her lover’s face. 

_ “I-I did it…”  _ She thought as she let out soft moans as the knot sat inside.  _ “I am...Khanít’s mate...and she is mine…”  _

_ “I was wrong for doubting you, cleric. You’ve proved yourself more than enough.”  _ Hircine laughed.  _ “Don’t worry about a pregnancy, I made it so that wouldn’t happen right now, though it would’ve been more than successful if it had been. Come out of these oncoming battles alive and I will gladly fulfill my promises.” _

_ “Th-thank you…”  _

_ “It was a very good show.”  _

Rei shuttered and cried out as she slumped forward into Khanít’s arms. The werewolf then gently turned the pair onto their side to relieve some of the pressure in Rei’s belly. The weight rested inside of her, a physical reminder of the promise Hircine had given them. 

“I love you…” Rei whispered again as she closed her eyes, feeling sleep come for her as she snuggled into the soft fur. She felt Khanít tighten her hold and whimper in response. 

By the time the knot had gone down, Khanít’s detransformation had followed shortly after. The orsimer was just as drained of energy and her extra appendage was completely gone. Her mate was still fast asleep, an utter mess but somehow glowing in the moonlight. Khanít kissed her forehead before laying back down with her, holding her close. “I love you too Eirei.” 

She would figure out how to get back to town in the morning, assuming Rei didn’t kill her first for all the embarrassing acts the two of them had committed. However, Khanít thought it was more than worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I wrote something about Khanit being a werewolf! Since she's canonically Hircine's champion in-game this seemed like a logical route to take especially for something so fucking self-indulgent. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> My DM continues to suffer for our crimes.


End file.
